Sore Bersama Papa
by oohcath
Summary: Obrolan tipis-tipis sore antara Sasuke dengan Sarada di sore hari, di sisa-sisa 'Family Day'. "Papa, bagaimana cara papa menyatakan cinta pada mama?" (Repost)


**Sore Bersama Bapak**

**Summary: **

Obrolan singkat antara Sarada dan Sasuke di sore hari saat liburan _Family Day_

"Papa, gimana caranya papa menyatakan cinta pada mama?"

**Enjoy Reading**

Sore, itu sepasang ayah dan anak menghabiskan sisa liburan _Family Day_ di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Maklum, Nanadaime kita tercinta baru-baru ini menetapkan satu hari raya di Konoha, yaitu 'Family Day'. Family Day adalah hari dimana semua keluarga Konoha berkumpul bersama. Khusus para Shinobi, Nanadaime membebas tugaskan mereka dari misi demi berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Termasuk keluarga Uchiha kita yang satu ini.

"Papa, boleh nanya?" Sang anak membuka suara.

"Hn..." Sang ayah yang terkenal sebagai _Shinobi _terganteng se-dunia_ Shinobi _menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Gimana caranya papa menyatakan cinta pada mama?" Tanya Sarada.

Papa memandang ke depan. "Hmmm.. mulai dari mana ya?" Dia menghela napasnya.

"Khekhekhe... Waktu itu, habis perang dunia IV, papa masih dalam masa pemulihan pasca operasi, jadi papa memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling Konoha. Terus, papa ketemu Sakura. Kebetulan dia sedang libur Terus, dia ajak ayah jalan-jalan. Kami keliling Konoha bersama-sama. Habis itu..." Sasuke makan satu buah Tomat kesukaannya.

"Lalu?"

"Papa bilang, 'Kamu mau gak besok nonton bioskop?' Mamamu bilang, 'Ckckck... Kamu sekarang romantis ya?' Papa bilang, 'Belajar dari pengalaman seseorang.' Trus besoknya kita nonton bioskop. Besok lusa, siang harinya, papa menjalani jadwal pemeriksaan rutin di RS. Konoha" Sasuke mencomot kue mochi hambar ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sarada hanya manggut-manggut kayak Burung Beo.

"Ok lanjut. Bulan berikutnya, papa mengantar Naruto yang bodoh itu ke rumah Hinata. Ada mamamu juga disana Naruto ngobrol sama Hinata, lalu papa ngobrol sama mama. Terus papa tanya dong, kan untuk memastikan apakah mamamu punya kawan dekat atau tidak. Jadi papa tidak perlu memberi harapan palsu sama mamamu."

"Jadi?"

"Papa tanya begini, 'Kamu punya kawan dekat gak?' dia cuma ngelirik, tidak menanggapi. Trus ayah bilang gini, 'Kita ini kan kawan, harusnya sudah tidak ada batasan diantara kita. Jadi terbuka saja tidak apa-apa, cerita saja tidak apa-apa.'..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, membasahi kerongkongannya dengan teh pahit.

"Lalu, apa mama punya kawan dekat?" Sarada membulatkan matanya yang bulat, besar warisan dari Sakura dan berwarna hitam warisan dari Sasuke.

"Mamamu langsung berdiri, dan kami berpandang-pandangan. Detik itu juga, papa merasakan sesuatu yang seperti kembang api, meletup-letup gitu. Lalu mamamu bilang, 'Saya tidak punya kawan dekat.'.."

"Lalu reaksi papa gimana? Apa papa langsung culik mama ke Kuil?"

"Ngawur! Bisa digoreng kakek & nenek Haruno dan Tsunade-sama kalau papa langsung culik mamamu ke Kuil. Reaksinya papa ya, senang seperti kamu melihat Boruto kalau dapat promo makan 10 pcs burger gratis..." Sasuke tersenyum. Dan ini menjadi pemandangan pertama Sarada dalam seumur hidupnya melihat papanya tersenyum.

"Papa, papa kan jenius, harusnya papa bisa seperti Papanya Mitsuki yang jeniusnya minta ampun, dan dia bisa membuat Mitsuki tanpa bantuan ibu. Apalagi Papa kan muridnya Papanya Mitsuki, jadi papa bisa membuat banyak sekali Sarada Uchiha tanpa bantuan Mama."

Sasuke menghela napas. 'Dasar, _Kids_ jaman _Now._'

"Ayahnya Mitsuki itu cerdas. Tapi, kau tahu kalau kecerdasan tanpa cinta itu bahaya. Buktinya karena kejeniusannya, dia nyaris menghancurkan Konoha dan menewaskan Hokage Ketiga. Contoh lagi, Sarada harus mengakui kalau klan Uchiha itu jenius dan Papa juga jenius. Saking jeniusnya, Papa mampu menguasai semua jutsu setingkat dewa. Tapi karena kejeniusan Papa, Papa gelap mata dipenuhi oleh ambisi ingin menghancurkan Konoha." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi ya begitu, kalau tanpa kecerdasan, cinta itu tidak cukup. Buktinya, banyak pasangan yang susah membedakan antara cinta sejati dengan bucin. Jadi mereka tidak sadar kalau dipermainkan." Sarada berusaha mencerna nasihat Papanya. Menurutnya, ini adalah ilmu baru baginya

"Tapi Papa, menurutku ya, Nanadaime-sama mendapat Hinata-sama adalah anugerah karena dia cantik, cerdas, lemah-lembut, kaya raya, dari keluarga terhormat, dan baik hati. Tapi kalau Hinata-sama mendapat Nanadaime-sama, itu adalah musibah karena Nanadaime-sama itu sangat berlawanan dengan Hinata-sama. Sehingga kalau dijadikan satu, itu bagaikan Surga dan Neraka." Mendengar ucapan bocah perempuan berumur 14 tahun itu, membuat Sasuke mengingat kembali saat-saat dia melihat video yang dikirim oleh guru mesumnya saat itu. Dimana Naruto mengucapkan janji suci pernikahannya dengan Hinata di altar kuil. Sasuke sempat berpikiran sama dengan anaknya, namun berubah seiring kejadian-kejadian yang semakin mendewasakan cara berpikirnya.

"Dengar Sarada, tidak perlu menemukan seseorang yang sempurna. Cukup temukan seseorang yang selalu membuatmu bahagia dan berarti lebih dari siapapun. Itulah cinta sejati. Tidak ada musibah. Yang ada hanya anugerah." Sarada hanya tersenyum sambil memakan satu kue mochi hambar buatan mamanya.

"Ayo, kita kedalam. Waktunya makan malam. Papa gak mau liat mama menghancurkan rumah lagi untuk ke-sekian kalinya." Sasuke berdiri seraya beranjak menuju ruang makan.

"Kenapa pa?" Sarada mengikutinya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Karena cicilannya belum lunas. Ayo makan..."

_**End**_

**Author's Note:**

_1\. "Tanpa cinta, kecerdasan itu berbahaya dan tanpa kecerdasan, cinta itu tidak cukup." _**B.J Habibbie**

2\. _"Tak perlu menemukan seseorang yang sempurna. Cukup temukan orang yang selalu membuatmu bahagia dan bernilai lebih dari siapapun." _**B.J Habbibie **


End file.
